Rebelling
by DartChaos
Summary: Its the 1950s and the police chief's daughter has a thing for the local bad boy. Is it true love or is she just rebelling? Everyone is human, somethings may be out of character. Rated M because I'm not really sure what's going to happen yet or how its ending. Better on the safe side. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey world! Its been a while since I have written anything and it was under a shared account with a friend. I wanted to expand my writing so here I am.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Other works were mentioned and I also do not own them.**

**I hope you enjoy this story, it is a little idea that has been running through my head for a while and finally put the idea down. This idea hit me, goodness I don't even remember its been sometime, but I know I was watching a themed 1950s movie. You know the one with the bad boy that you are meant to hate but you just love them oh so much. Well it was one of those. And I thought, "That would make an awesome story with Edward being the oh so devilishly handsome bad boy." I'm not exactly sure where this idea is going to take me. I just rated this M because who knows what could happen in the future? Suggestions, comments, even if you hate them send them my way. Any type of feedback is welcome.**

**Get ready, get set, GO!**

* * *

**Chapter** **1:**

There it is, that noise again. I know it should bother me, but it doesn't. Its oddly soothing and gets my blood pumping at the same time. The way you can hear coming from around the block and just as he hits our house, he guns it and shifts gears on his motorcycle as he flies past.

"That Edward Masen, I'm either gonna arrest him, or he's gonna kill himself on that damn thing," my father, Charlie Swan, mumbled for the twentieth time this week.

I think that would be his dream, arresting him that is. Edward's caused his fair share of trouble around this small town of Forks, but I know he wouldn't want to see him dead. Well at least he wouldn't want to go and do the report when his guts were splattered all over the street.

"Bella, do you need any help in the kitchen?"

"No, Dad. I'm fine, I just gout caught up in my thoughts for a moment. Dinner should be ready right now." I say shaking myself from my thoughts, collecting oven mitts, and taking a peek into the oven on dinner.

"You're been doing that a lot lately Bells. Is everything alright?" He folds is paper, sets it down on the coffee table and walks over into the kitchen.

I wait until I pull the casserole out of the oven and set in on the counter before I reply.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I'm just worried about this math test I took today. Nothing major."

I walk to the cupboards and get everything needed to set the table for our meal. I walk back to the table with the partially cool casserole and set it on the table too. Charlie starts cutting and dishing out pieces. We sit there, eating our dinner in silence for several before Charlie sets his fork down and clears his throat.

"So Bella I heard that there is a dance coming up at school soon?" He starts very awkwardly.

I finish chewing and set down my fork before I finally reply. "I guess…yeah there is. I'm not planning on going though."

"Why not?"

"Well, I don't have someone to take me. You can go solo, but its just not the same. So I would rather save myself the humiliation and stay home."

"Are you sure? I heard through the grape vine though, that you might have a suitor."

My heart stops, then picks up pace beating a thousand times faster. Could it be? It couldn't? If it was he would be seething and ranting and raving. _Don't act shocked or show any type of emotion. Just act absolutely natural. _I tell myself. "Oh, really, who?"

"A Mr. Mike Newton. He stopped by the station this afternoon and asked if you had any plans for the dance. I told him I didn't know."

Mike Newton not who I wanted…"Oh well that's nice of him but I'm really not interested."

"If the boy asks you, give him a chance. He's a nice boy, good family. Plus you wouldn't be going anyway." With that Charlie picks up his fork and resumes eating: conversation over.

I pick up my fork and recede into my thoughts. Mike wasn't bad looking, if you liked the stereotypical dumb football player thing. Parents said he was the "All American Kid" but he wasn't just another idiot who's taken one too many hits to the head. Slowly my thoughts start changing from a blond, stocky football player to a darker haired, lean, motorcycle rider. The way his body looks sitting on that machine, his hair rippling in the wind, his sunglasses on, and a cigarette dangling out of the corner of his mouth. Just then the phone rings and startles me from my thoughts. Charlie mumbles a quick "I got it" and runs to get it.

"Swan residence…yes…yes…ok, I'll be right down," he hangs up the phone and turns to me. "Bells, it looks like that Masen is at it again. I gotta go stop whatever trouble he's started this time. If you can just wrap up my dinner I'll be back for it later." Now he's shifting foot to foot like he's really excited. Its sad and scary at the same time.

"Yeah, I'll be fine here. Go do you're job." I wave him off and return to my dinner.

He walks over behind me, drops a kiss to my head and whispers "Be good, I love ya Bells. Be good."

He grabs his belt and gun from his bedroom and walks out the front door. I sit there for several minutes after he leaves, just staring at my food. I know I shouldn't, but I have this feeling for Edward. _Maybe it's because my father has pretty much declared war on him? Its like that movie that I just saw, Rebel Without A Cause. They do pretty much everything their parents tell them not to. That's what it is. Me rebelling._

I stand up and start wrapping leftovers. When that is done, I put the silverware and glasses in the sink. Since Charlie is coming back later and will use dishes, I just fill the sink with hot water and leave them for him to do later. I glance at the clock, 5:30. I glance at the phone. My want to call Alice, my best friend wins over. I walk over, pick up the phone from the cradle and dial her number.

"Cullen residence," I hear the unmistakable musical sound of her mother, Esme's, voice. She's a singer in the church choir, and even when she's answering a phone, she sounds like she's singing.

"Hi Mrs. Cullen, this is Bella Swan, I was wondering if I could speak to Alice for a minute?"

"How nice to hear from you Bella dear. I hope everything is going well with you? Alice can only speak for several minutes, dinner is almost ready. If it requires more time I can have her call you back?"

"No Ma'am, it'll only take two minutes tops."

"Well then here she is dearie." I hear the phone being passed off then, "Bella, how are you doing!" Alice practically screams into the phone.

"Alice I just saw you two hours ago nothing could have changed that much?"

"You could have found out about an arranged marriage to a prince and be half way across the world by now!" Alice is always the overdramatic one.

"And I'd be calling you from a plane? That's not possible!"

"Someone can dream of some excitement. Speaking of excitement, did you hear what happened do in front of the diner?" Strangely she got really excited about this.

"No what," my stomach started dropping.

"Edward Masen and Jacob Black got into. I heard it was a good one. The police was called and everything! Of course you'd know that. But here's the kicker, it was over one of their stupid motorcycles! Someone even went to the hospital over it."

_Pretend to be interested. Pretend to be interested. _"That is dumb. Well I should probably let you go and eat dinner. Tell your parents I said hello." I hung up the phone not waiting for a reply. I guess I'd just have to wait until tomorrow to find out what happened.

* * *

**Thank you for sticking through the first chapter. Comments would be lovely.**

**For this I'm picturing Edward to be very James Dean (I gave little shout out there with Rebel Without A Cause) and Fonze from Happy Days (shout out with the motorcycle). I really don't know what's going to happen.**

**Apparently Edward and Jacob hate each other. But who knows. They could end up being BFFs. Charlie could end up being Edward's biggest fan. Charlie hating Mike. Who knows?!**

**Enjoy your weekend everyone,**

**Dart**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I'm back with chapter 2! I was really excited when I started writing this chapter. There is just so many ideas I have and I just want to get this show on the road! So here you are chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Get ready, get set, GO**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

I didn't sleep a wink last night. Between pacing the confides of my small room and worrying about a certain motorcycle riding someone, I might have actually gotten a couple hours of sleep. But it feels like I've been awake all night and I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders. I slowly turn the Belvedere into the local college's parking lot and scanned for a place to park the boat. And that was when I spotted it. His motorcycle. That black and chrome that still managed to shine no matter how much dust or mud was splattered on it.

I found a parking spot, pulled my car in and cut off the engine. I needed a moment to think. A moment to catch my breathe. A moment to run all three point two million scenarios through my head of what I would say if he said something first. Would I even acknowledge him? _Charlie wouldn't want me to but what if it was a question like can I borrow a pencil? Or he held the door open for me, I could be some catty girl and not thank him. _

I looked over to the passenger seat, where my books sat, then looked out the passenger window to where his motorcycle was parked. It wasn't even parked in a spot! It was placed in one of parking sized spaces that had diagonal line drawn through it. Obviously not meant for a parking spot, but yet there he parked that thing that looked to be leaning of dangerously far…

I looked around. No one even noticed. The thing looked like a single string, hanging from the clouds and attached to the right side of the handle bars, was all that was holding it up. I looked around again. No one, and certainly not the owner of the death defying machine. I collected my books and got out of the car. I set my books on the roof of the car and pretend to straighten my skirt but really I scouting again. Making sure the coast was clear. It was. I slowly, like nothing was out of the normal, walked towards the entrance, where the bike just happened to be parked in front of.

As I approached, my pace slowed. Really slowed. Slowed until I completely stopped. I just stood there staring at it. Wondering how gravity wasn't working against such a…I don't know what to say about it. It looked scary. But also care free…? I was confusing myself the longer I stood here. And the longer I lingered, the more chance I had at being caught. But I didn't want to move. Just then I heard the strike of a match and the sounds of boots approaching. I had to act fast. I could run or just play dumb.

"See something you like?" Edward asks with a smirk around his cigarette as he walks around me and leans against his motorcycle.

"I was just wondering how that thing doesn't fall over," I manage to get out without stuttering. Actually sounding kinda confused and confident at the same time. Taking his challenge. Nobody does that.

Still smirking he takes his cigarette out of his mouth and holds it between his index finger and middle finger as he leans back against his motorcycle "Why, Miss Swan I would have thought you would be avoiding me at all costs today."

"I didn't know this was yours," I was and gesturing lamely to where he was sitting. Now is where I finally get a good looks at his face. Still as hand some as ever with that chiseled jaw and piercing green eyes, but today his face is shadowed. Not only with stubble, but with bruises.

"And don't think I didn't forget that earlier comment," he says interrupting my thoughts. "And the one just now. But we'll get to that later. Right now you seem a little more preoccupied with something else." He's still smirking, more so now. There's even a chuckle as a takes a drag of his cigarette.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't done anything to you. Not today, not ever." With that comment he raises his eyebrows, takes a final drag of his cigarette and throws it on the ground.

""Well, you're Chief Swan's daughter." Not a question, but I still dumbly nod my head. "And if can recall, even though I did take a few blows to the head last night, he hates me. So like a good little daughter, by default, you should hate me." He stops there and just stare at me. Waiting for a response.

"Well, you personally haven't done anything to me. So, I don't really hate you it's more like, indifference." I manage to draw out. _I wonder where that lie came from? I wonder if it was believable?_

" Well then, I believe we have started on the wrong foot then," he starts before extending his hand. "Edward Masen, the pleasure is all mine Miss Swan." His eyes are now staring directly into mine holding them, not letting them go. And that smile. Better then the smirk but just as deadly.

"Bella, please call me Bella," I stammer out as I outstretch my own hand.

And that is the first contact I made with Edward Masen. First words spoken to each other, first eye contact, and first body contact. So many firsts accomplished in one day. But it wasn't awkward, it felt right. Not like when I went on that date with Eric Yorkie in high school. When he held my hand or tried to, his hand was clammy and nothing to write home about. Edward's hand, was warm and dry and I could feel the calluses against my softer hands. Not more than several seconds could have passed, but it felt too soon when he started pulling his hand away.

"Don't think I didn't forget about your earlier comment _Bella_. It really hurt, right here," he indicated his heart by taking his rights and patting his chest where it would be located like I'd shot him while faking pain.

"What did I even say that would insult you that bad?" I asked clearly confused right now. I didn't say anything in the least that would be anywhere near insulting.

"This," He's gotten very serious all of a sudden as he gestures to his motorcycle. "isn't a 'thing' or an 'it' it's a 'she' just like you."

_He can't be serious right now? _But his face is completely straight. No smirk plays on his lips, no crinkle at the corner of his eyes. Nothing. Straight seriousness.

"You can't be serious?" I lamely ask in bored tone.

He chuckles before he replies, "Oh, but Miss Swan, I am serious."

I was at a complete lost of words. He must have flipped his lid or something. An inanimate object is a female just like me. Right.

"Edward, I think you did get hit in the head a little too hard last night. Do you need me to drive you to the hospital?"

He throws his head back and laughs, a deep throaty laugh. "I was just there last night. They said I was fine. Thanks for the concern though." he throws a wink my way. He gets a more serious tone here, "This is the only lady in my life. The only one that sticks by my side through everything. This, is my classy lady."

I was a little shocked by this outburst. I couldn't think of much to say except "What's her name?"

There's that head thrown back laugh again. My heart melts. "You surprise me, you know that. That's a secret that you will have to find out later." With that he crosses his arms over his chest and stares at me with that smirk on his face. Challenging me.

"Well then, I believe we are done here." My heart sinks to my stomach as the sentence leaves my lips. "It was nice talking to you but I better be getting to my classes. It should be starting…" I trail off as I check my watch. I'm late to class! We're been standing here for a half an hour! The surprise must have shown on my face.

"You mean you're late to class." Not a question, a statement.

He stares at me for a moment, arms still crossed. Then he suddenly jumps up from is slouched position, and walks to the other side where he starts fiddling with some stuff. He then puts both hands on the handle bars, places his left knee on the seat, and before I can even ask what he's doing, his right leg slams down on a peddle sticking out. When it roars to life he twists his right hand a few times making it roar louder, like when it roars past my house.

He throws his left off the seat and over so he is now sitting where his knee has just vacated. After one more twist of the wrist, he finally looks up at me and there is a different light in his eyes. Like he is now in his element.

He jerks his head to the right, but towards the back just far enough I can see his Adam's apple as his neck stretches. "Hop on."

"I can't." I stammer. "There's only one seat."

This earns me another laugh. I'm beginning to love that sound. "The police chief's daughter is only worried about there only being one seat? Not about if her daddy sees she be disowned? Or that I'm a reckless driver? Or even about safety, only about one silly little seat."

With that winks at me a scoots all the way up the seat so that he was half sitting on the seat, half on the black paint. He turns around and pats the rest of the seat behind him.

"Just enough, see?" There's the smirk.

"Exactly how many girls have you done this with? You seem to know exactly what you're doing." I'm all serious now. I've heard stories of the girls he's wooed and then cast aside when something else shiny catches his eye.

"Can't a guy just give a pretty little doll like you a ride? You got time to kill before your next class, I got time to kill before, when I decide what I'm gonna do next."

"No. You made me miss this class, I can't miss the next one. Thank you for the offer, but I politely decline. Good day Mr. Masen." With that I turn and walk away.

Before I can even make it to the doors, I hear the scraping sound of metal on asphalt, the engine revving, and then the deafening roar as it takes off down the street. Louder then when it goes by the house, if its even possible. I know he's gone for good when I can no longer hear the engine of his motorcycle. I feel a lone tear make its way down my cheek. The turn-coat. The traitor. I swipe at it.

I don't want to be here anymore. The lack of sleep and emotions that just came out of nowhere because of stupid Edward are too much for me to handle. I look at my watch. I have a half and hour until class, so I decide to sit in my car and wait it out.

* * *

**Well there is chapter 2! I'll try to post pictures sometime soon of Bella's car and Edward's motorcycle. **

**To clear up some things, Bella is in college. Not sure exactly how old or what year yet. Edward is slightly older than her. Just like the exact year in the fifties. In the first chapter I mentioned a dance. I was doing research and some smaller schools did have dances/socials. Not really formals but get togethers. But I guess you can assume they are whatever age you want them to be. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Dart**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wooo its been a hectic week! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but hey life happens. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. I have had almost a week to roll everything around in my head so I hope this satisfies your story cravings. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, Stephenie Meyer, however, does. **

**Get ready, Get set, GO!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

I must have fallen asleep in my car after the encounter with Edward because I am jolted awake by a tapping on my window. Right by my head. I scream and look to my left to see Alice's bright and cheerful face. It's a little too much to handle right now. I grumble and look down at my watch. Twenty minutes has passed, so I have ten minutes to get to my composition class. Thankfully Alice doesn't have a class before Comp like I do. I collect my books for the second time this morning and climb out of the car, feeling stiff and wrinkled, but calmer.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have a class earlier?" Alice asked.

I had to think fast. Or I could tell her the partial truth? "I couldn't sleep last night and was running late and missed some of history so I thought I'd just relax in my car. I guess I ended up falling asleep."

Alice looked at me in the eyes for a moment, then slowly looked me up and down. Her face slowly softened. She knew something was wrong and felt sorry for me.

"How's Charlie?" she asks, thinking it was him going out on a call late last night.

"He's good. Was out till early in the morning. If people didn't know better, they'd think he had a better social life than me." I give a chuckle.

"Well we should do something about that than." Alice states.

"But today is Thursday," I try lamely, but with Alice when she gets an idea in her head, there is no stopping her.

"You only have one class tomorrow, biology if I remember correctly. It starts at nine and ends at ten so we have an early weekend." Alice is excited now and bouncing. Her skirts and her short bob swinging as she bounces.

"I have to ask Charlie first. And I have some homework to do. Maybe six o'clock-ish?" I ask.

"Fine, but you better call me as soon as you get home tonight to confirm our plans for tomorrow." She says with her hands on her hips. Then she quickly looks at her watch and ushers me towards the building with her hands. "Let's go! We're going to be late!"

"So what do you have planned for tomorrow anyway?" I asked, scared of what Alice will come up with.

"Well I was thinking we could go to the diner, get something to eat, and then maybe go to the movie theater and catch the double feature." I let out a breath as we walked in the door of our Comp.

We took our seats, the second row, three in from the door. We sat there in silence waiting for the professor to come in. We still had five minutes before class started and other students were slowly trickling in. I wasn't paying attention and Mike Newton sits down beside me.

"Hi Bella. How's it going?" He asked me. Alice elbowed me in the ribs to get me to answer.

"Oh, uh good Mike. How about you?" I knew he would literally list everything about himself that had happened within the last 24 hours so I could zone out again until the professor came in.

"I'm pretty good. I was, um, actually wondering if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow?" I wasn't expecting that.

"I'm sorry Mike but Alice and I have plans for tomorrow. Maybe some other time?" I gesture over to Alice and give her the universal look of 'please help me'.

"Yeah Mike, sorry. We've had these plans for months!" Alice threw in.

"Well, alright then. Some other time though?" He was sad until he asked the last part.

"Just give me more than a night in advance and we'll see," I replied in a monotone voice.

With that he got up an move to the back corner where the rest of the football players in the class. Just as Alice was about to say something, the professor waltzed into the room.

"Now class, open your books to chapter 13. There you will see a sample of using rhetorical devices. Now Mike will you please start reading for us." It wasn't a question.

I slowly flipped through the pages to find the page Mike was reading. As I was going through the pages, I noticed something stuck firmly in between two pages. Not just slipped in, but tucked in all the way to the spine of the book. I didn't remember putting any papers in my book, so curiously, to took the slip of paper out and carefully unfolded it.

I didn't recognize the hand writing. Much neater than mine but more square than Alice's loops. I looked at the first word at the top of the page. It was all by itself. I finally read it 'Bella'. I stopped. It was a was a letter. I didn't want to read it here, not here at least. I started folding it back up but stopped. I had to know who it was from. I unfolded it again and looked at the bottom of the note. My breath caught in my throat and I'm pretty sure it skipped a beat or two. There was 'Edward'. I quickly folded it up and stuck it in my pocket and willed the day to be over.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It was one o'clock. All of my classes were over for the day and I was walking back to my car with the note burning a hole in my pocket. I reach my car, unlock the door and throw my books into the passenger seat. I sit there a moment debating whether or not I should read it now or wait until I get home. _Read it when you get home. Who knows what he could say? _I ease my way out of the parking spot, out of the lot and onto the street. It takes me fifteen minutes for me to reach home, but it feels like an eternity.

As I pull into the driveway, I see that Charlie's police car isn't park on the street or directly in front of the garage. Since he worked so late last night, they must have let him come in this afternoon, get some sleep. Good. I don't want him seeing me when I read this note. I put the car in park, collect my stuff and practically run to the front door. I can't unlock the door fast enough and when I'm inside I throw my books on the coffee table and flop onto the couch. I take out the note and start reading.

_Bella,_

_I'm coming to your house at 1:30. Be Ready. I know Charlie will be at work this afternoon because he was out all night dealing with Black's and my little incident. So don't worry about getting caught. You won't. _

_Edward_

I froze and looked up at the clock, 1:20. I had ten minutes to…do what exactly? Was I going to welcome him or was I going to harshly turn him away? I know I don't have time to stand here and think this stuff over. _Just go do something! _

I ran into the kitchen to check to see if there were any dishes in the sink, there were. I turned the hot water tap on and let it warm up before I put the plug in the sink. When I see the water start to fill, I add a drop of soap and wait another moment before I shut off the water and start washing dishes. I was in mid thought when I heard the now familiar chuckle behind me, making me drop the bowl I was washing back into the soapy water and turn around.

"You aren't ready like I told you to be. And you didn't have to clean up for me." Edward chuckled again, pointing to the sink.

"How did you get in here?" I demanded. Reaching behind me and finding a dish towel to dry my hands off.

He walks over to the kitchen table, picks up the news paper, and flips through it lazily. I let out a sigh, cross my arms and lean against the counter.

"Oh, you were talking to me?" He asks innocently with that smirk over the newspaper. He heart flutters.

"Who else would I be talking to, Santa Claus?" I say and then turn around to finish the dishes as he barks with laughter.

We're silent for a few moments and I can't help but thinking that this feels right. The quietness isn't awkward, its comfortable. I finish the dishes, drain the sink, and turn around. And there he is , sprawled out on one of the kitchen chairs with his arms crossed against his chest, just staring at me.

"How long have you just been sitting there?" I asked.

"Not long enough Miss Swan, not long enough." He said in his silky voice and added a smirk at the end.

My heart skipped a beat and I took a deep breath. "You still didn't answer me Mr. Masen. How did you get in here?"

His eyes darkened for a moment, a nanosecond really before he replied. "You should really consider locking the door when you're here alone. You don't know what kind of crazies walk around this neighborhood." There was a glint in his eye. Was it a threat or was he looking out for me?

"So what do you want?" I was trying to play tough but inside I was both afraid of him and thinking he is attractive at the same time.

"I'm here to see you of course." He chuckled. "I just saw Chief Swan last night and if I really wanted to see him again I could have done any number of things."

My heart stopped beating for what felt like a full minute. I started fiddling with my hands. "You never actually said what you wanted though."

He sighed and lifted his hands to rub his face. I could hear the sound of his hand scraping against his stubble. When he lowered his hands, his eyes were piercing mine. "I'm racing out at the track tonight and I want you to come see me."

I was speechless. Me going to a race. Edward inviting to a race. I couldn't go. I had class tomorrow. What about Charlie? _Charlie! I had completely forgotten about him. _

"Well I'm pretty sure if you ask Charlie to go out and happen to leave out who and where you were going he'd allow you to go. Besides, you're in college, you're a grown woman, you can do what you want." That snapped me out of my thoughts.

I looked up and found him smirking, sitting on the edge of his seat with is elbow resting on the table, head in his palm. I reached behind me and grabbed the dish towel, balled it up and hurled it at his face. He easily caught it, unballed it, and hung it around his neck.

"Now Miss Swan was that really necessary?" He asked in a very patronizing tone.

"It was and you know it! Just be lucky it wasn't a dish."

"It won't be the first or the last time doll," he winks at me.

"And will you stop that."

"Stop what?" He's very serious now.

"You're always winking and smirking at me now. You've never gave a second glance in my direction and ever since this morning…I don't know what's going on," I trailed off because he wasn't showing any type of emotion.

He sat there a moment longer just staring at me before he got up and started walking towards the front door. I couldn't believe what was happening! I started following him and almost crashed into his back when he stopped several feet short of the door and then turned around.

"Just consider it. I'll notice if you're there." And with that he pulls his aviators out of his leather jacket pocket and slips them on as he opens the door.

He has a several feet lead on me, but I can see him walk down the steps, down the driveway, and start to head down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey! Where's your motorcycle? Did you walk?" I yell confused.

He turns around and flashes a smile brighter than the sun. "I parked it around the corner. Didn't want the neighbors to talk."

And with that he walked around the corner and disappeared.

* * *

**Well there you are! I hope you enjoyed it. If anyone has any suggestions, please send them my way. I know this chapter didn't really have much action, but its more of a branching chapter. I promise the next one will have better more fun/interesting stuff going on. **

**Have a great weekend,**

**Dart**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so here is chapter 4! I'm kinda liking this Friday and Saturday updates so I might stick with them. But who knows. This chapter (I hope) should really be getting into the real heart of the story. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Again I own nothing, sadly. **

**Get ready, Get set, GO!**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

I stood there, stunned as I watched Edward saunter down the sidewalk. He looked unhurried, like he was taking a little jaunt through the park. I continued to stare even after he disappeared. _Snap out of it! _I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I have to make something for dinner tonight but more importantly, am I gonna go tonight?

I run the pros and cons through my head as I walk back into the house and in to the kitchen. _He specifically asked my to go, pro. Charlie hates him, con. When was the last time I did anything this risky? Never. I'm going out with Alice tomorrow. I have class tomorrow morning. _And yet no matter how much I tried to tell myself not to go the point that he asked me to go kept sticking in my head and the more that I thought about it, the more I really wanted to go.

I searched through the cabinets to make lasagna, Charlie's favorite, as I searched my brain for an excuse to get out tonight, legitimate or an outrageous one. _I could tell him that I'm going out with Alice…but what about tomorrow, I'm really going out with her tomorrow? I could say I'm working on a project and have to go to the library?_ And then it hits me, Edwards words hits me 'Well I'm pretty sure if you ask Charlie to go out and happen to leave out who and where you were going he'd allow you to go. **Besides, you're in college, you're a grown woman, you can do what you want**.'

"That's right." I say as I stop moving around the kitchen. "I'm a grown woman, I'll just going to tell Charlie I'm not gonna be home tonight. I'll be back by eleven."

I felt proud of myself. I was making the first step towards independence, it might not be in the right direction, but it was a step.

%%%%%%%%%%

The lasagna has been in the oven for a couple of hours and I was working on some homework when Charlie walked in the door.

"Mmmmm, something smells good." He says as he takes off his coat and hangs it on the coat rack.

"I was just waiting on you," I say as I put my book on the coffee table and walk to the kitchen to get our food out of the oven.

"I'll be there in a minute, let me get my uniform off," Charlie yelled from his bedroom.

I get the lasagna out of the oven and place it onto the table on top of some potholders. I walk back to the cabinets and take out the plates and silverware and set out two places. Right as I finish, Charlie walks back in.

"You made lasagna, my favorite."

He starts to dish out helpings as I get us some water to drink. I place them down on the table and we begin to eat in silence. After several minutes and several bites later Charlie starts his normal dinner conversation.

"So, how was your day Bells?" an honest, easy question.

"It was good, the normal stuff. How about you?" I say before I took a bite.

"Ahh, I had to do paperwork from last night's call, but besides that it was pretty simple. Normal."

We go back to eating and I wait for the next question. The one that was always so innocent but today, I would have a different answer than I normally would.

"So, Bella," here it is "what are your plans for tonight?"

"Well, I'm going out tonight. I'll be back by eleven, so you'll be on your own tonight." I try to sound nonchalant and continue eating.

He stares at me for a moment and then says "Not past ten-thirty, you have class in the morning. I don't want you flunking out of school like that Masen kid." Then we finish our dinner in silence.

%%%%%%%%%

It was six-thirty, everything was done and I was just getting ready to leave. I walked through the living room and saw Charlie sitting in his chair watching some program on TV.

"Well I'm leaving now," I called to him.

He sat up and looked me over. Probably making sure I was wearing appropriate clothes, was wearing the exact same thing as earlier.

"Well be safe and have fun," he says before sits back down and resumes watching the TV.

I walk outside and can't help but feeling like I just accomplished something. I just passed that threshold childhood into adulthood. I open the car door and climb in. I sit there for a moment thinking this and then it hits me. I don't know where I'm suppose to go. _The only thing he said was the track. I don't exactly know where that is. _I start the car and back out of the driveway. I start to head towards the college. Why? Its just a feeling. As I approached the college, I noticed something glinting under the lamp near the entrance of the building. The closer I got, I realized it was Edward's motorcycle.

I pulled into the lot and parked a couple spots down from where he was leaning against his bike, legs stretched out in front of him, crossed at his ankles where his boots, arms in his leather jacket, crossed over his chest, cigarette hanging out of his mouth. I sat there for a moment, felling him stare at me as I decided if I really wanted to do this, there would be no turning back. I slowly got out of the car and walked over to where he was perched.

He reaches up for his cigarette, tilts his head up, and blows smoke up into the sky. "You seem to have decided to come watch me race tonight." He puts his cigarette back into his mouth but doesn't cross his arms this time, instead he places them on either side of himself on the bike.

"Yeah I did, I just didn't know where it was so I just drove around…" I trailed off. He knew the rest of the story.

"So, what did you end up telling Chief Swan?" He asked around his cigarette. "Obviously it was good enough for him to let you out."

"Umm, I just told him I was going out for the evening." I didn't know what else to say.

"Good." He stands up and throw his cigarette on the ground. "That is exactly what I had planned."

I was just standing there shocked. He had this whole thing planned? As I stood there stunned, he walked over to the right side of his bike, fiddles with it, placed his left knee on the seat, and jumped down with his right leg onto a peddle sticking out the side. The machine roared to life and he twisted his right hand as he threw his left leg over. He turned to face me now.

"So we'll leave your car here. The library is open till ten so if Chief happens to drive by it'll look like you are here. Plus if the race gets busted, your car will be a dead giveaway, now we can just head out." He yells over the roar of the machine he's sitting on.

"So you mean I'm riding on that? With you?" Is all I can manage.

"Why Miss Swan, that hurt," he says as his left hand reaches up to his heart. "As I said earlier, there's more than enough room." He says with a smirk.

He scoots up so that he is half sitting on the black paint and half on the leather seat. Even though the seat is big, what someone would consider big for one person, it sit downright tiny for two. As I'm standing there staring, I see his hand reach out in front of my face.

"Come on," he whispers with a jerk of his head.

I give in. I put my hand into his rough, calloused one and stand there.

"What do I do?" I ask scared but strangely excited.

"Now that's a dumb question," he chuckles. "You get on."

"But how?"

"You swing your leg over like I did."

"But I can't, I'm in a skirt." I say lamely.

He suddenly gets off the bike and is facing me. I've never realized how tall he was before. He must be over six feet because at my height of five-six, I come up to his chin.

"Here let me help you then," he says as he puts his hands on my waist and carefully walks me closer to the bike.

I stop breathing for a moment. His hands are like fire through my clothes.

"Now you see those pipes on the sides there?" He indicates with his head to the ones on both sides of his bike. Those will be hot. You'll burn yourself. So be careful. Also if you can reach, try to put your feat at the back running boards. Ok you ready now?"

He asks and then lifts me into the air and places me on the very back of the seat. I can feel the heat rolling off machine under me. I moved my feet so they were just resting on the running boards, so I wouldn't get burned.

"You ready?" he asked, standing there.

I just nodded. He walked closer and my heart jumped up to my throat. His hands went for the handle bars and his right hand gave a slight twist. The machine under me roared louder. He neatly swung his right leg over but didn't sit down. He looked over his shoulder to make sure this was really ok. I slightly shifted backwards so that my butt was at the very end of the seat. I looked backup and nodded. He lowered himself down onto the seat and even with me all the way at the end, he was still half on/half off the seat.

"You don't have to sit so far away." He said with his head turned around and a hand on my knee moving me closer. I moved now, closing the inches to millimeters. "That's better. Now wrap your arms around me and hold on."

His left foot kicks up that tiny piece of metal, folding it away, and then starts walking the bike. The quick jerk startled me and I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist, causing him to chuckle. When we're facing the road, he is completely in the seat now and we were so close I could feel his body heat through his leather jacket. His foot stepped on a peddle and we were off.

The roar of the motorcycle just wasn't under us but it was also all around us. It was all consuming. The wind was everywhere so I buried my face in Edward's back. The warmth from his body and the warm air around me was nice, pleasant. I didn't want it to end. I knew we were going on a straight road. I felt the machine dip to the right and we began to lean to the right. I started to panic and lean the opposite direction.

"Don't fight it. I won't let anything happen to you," Edward said and it sounded like he whispered in my ear.

The ride felt extremely short after that, and before I knew it, we stopped and I heard Edward say "We're here."

I lifted my head up and looked around. There were cars and motorcycles everywhere. Motorcycles like Edwards and cars like those racers were haphazardly parked. Edward put the supporting piece of metal back on the ground and the bike leaned to the left. He swing his leg over and turned to face me leaning down slightly.

"So how was it?" He asked with a smirk while tucking a now wild piece of hair behind my ear.

"Its all kind of a blur honestly." I laugh.

He chuckles. "Well let's get you off her."

He reaches out for my hands and I willingly accept his. He helps me carefully swing myself over the seat so that both of my feet are on the ground again. We stand there for a moment just staring at each other. Finally he breaks the silence.

"What do you say we go watch some of the other races before I go race?" He asks with an eyebrow raised.

"That sounds good." I reply. "Lead the way."

And as I stand there waiting for him to start so I can follow, he surprises me by reaching over and grabbing my hand and saying, "C'mon, let's go."

* * *

**So there you have it. I have noticed that I slowly keep making these chapters longer. I'm not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing. I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out though. It was a very big step in there (possible) relationship. If everything goes as planned, the next update should be in about 5 days. So lets hope it all goes as planned. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Dart**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh how sorry I am! It was only suppose to be 5 days and instead its been over three weeks! I am so sorry that I can't even tell you! Sometimes however life comes up and you get too busy to write stories. Simple as that. I hope to make up for not updating that a really long chapter will do it. So here it is chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: Me owning Twilight is never going to happen. Stephenie Meyer does, however.**

**Get ready, Get set, GO!**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

I was practically being drug behind Edward, my hand still in his, and my mouth stuck open. I couldn't believe that he was holding my hand. _Edward Masen is holding MY hand! _I had to stop thinking all thoughts like that. I quickly closed my mouth and made my legs move to a pace that would keep up with him.

This is thee first time I'm actually looking around me. The land is flat, but then again all of the area is either as flat as a pancake or straight mountain, there is no happy medium. _I guess you need flat land for racing?_ I thought dumbly to myself. I almost even added the _Duh! _at the end. There were also cars and motorcycles and people everywhere. The motorcycles all kinda looked like Edward's. The colors and certain other things were different, but the general concepts were the same. The cars, however, where a total different game. They ranged from years before the war to new ones that just rolled off the assembly line. Colors varied, no two cars looked alike here.

When Edward finally stopped I saw that we were near a long, straight, what looked like dirt road. He was watching as two cars barreled down far off into the distance, leaving nothing but dust behind them. The wind shifted directions and caused some to blow our way. I started coughing.

Edward broken from the trance looked down at me, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a little of the dust. I breathed some in, no big deal," I said in between coughs.

"I should have warned you," he said ducking his head and using his right hand to rub the back of his neck. "It gets a little dirty here sometimes and you'll ruin your good clothes," he motioned up and down to my clothes now with his left hand. The hand that was still holding mine.

I stopped coughing, shocked, and just stared at him. _Did he just complement my clothes? _I think so. _And is he…embarrassed? _He just might be. I look at him a few minutes, mouth to the floor, shocked that he kinda complemented me and actually cares about me.

I stand there another minute before I ask him, "So do you race on that track?" I gesture with my head to the one that the two cars just went down.

"Yeah, I mostly race flat track, that's just the one you just saw, but sometimes if I'm needed I'll race the circuit," he says with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well what's the difference between them?" I ask rather lamely.

He chuckles a little before he answers, "With flat track its about who gets to the other side the fasts. When the person says go you give it everything you got. On the circuit, you have to pace yourself. Push your bike a little harder than the other person but not hard enough that you give it all before you complete your laps."

When he speaks about this, racing, there is a sparkle. He really enjoys this.

"So which one would you say you enjoy more?" I ask honestly and curiously.

"Flat track lets everyone see what your bike's got. The person drops the flag and you throw it wide open and you fly screaming down the track the loudest and the fastest wins and gets the most attention." He stops, as if you think, and chuckles a little.

"Circuit shows what type of a rider you are. Everything is fast paced. Someone cutting you off, what do you do? You're behind but you see an opening, do you risk pushing her to catch up or take what you have? Both are very different. I personally like showing off a little myself." He flashes his cocky grin at me then.

"Well what's the point of it? Racing, I mean. A bunch of people just showing off, doesn't it get boring?" I ask as I mesmerized by his smile.

"There's always someone who thinks they're bigger and better in world. They need to step up. They either prove their point or fall flat on their asses and get the shit kicked out of 'em." As he says this he lifts his hands, his left still holding mine, and starts patting down his chest.

"What are you doing?" I ask surprised as my heart felt like it was going to fly out of my chest ad my hand felt the hardness of his chest though the leather jacket.

"Trying to find smokes," he replied, slowly, while looking me in the eye. There was a glint in his eye and the cocky have grin on his face.

He stops patting his chest with our joined hands over his heart. "They're in this pocket tight here, can you grab them for me?" He even softly pats his hand to his chest to emphasize where they are.

"Why don't you grab them?" I ask shocked and scared.

"Because I only have one hand," he says smoothly waving his right hand in the air, grin still in place.

"Well so do I," I say as I lamely pick up and drop my left hand.

"Well how can I hold the pack and get one out at the same time with one hand?" He had a bigger grin on his face now. He thought he had me there but, sadly I had a better solution.

"Just let go of my hand then."

Edward takes our joined hands and place them a little closer to his chest as he steps closer and turns towards me so that we are facing one another with about 5 inches between us.

"What if I don't want to?" He asks defiantly in a whisper.

I suck in a breathe and just stand there a moment looking at his face. I'm in shock really, that someone like Edward Masen would be saying things like this to me. I continue to stand there looking up at him, in shock, while he stares down at me with that grin still plastered on his face.

Several moments pass before Edward says, "My cigarettes, they're still in this pocket, will you get them for me?"

I move our joined hands and reach up across with my left hand to the outside pocket. I reach my hand inside and feel around. Nothing. The pocket is empty. I look up and his eyes green eyes seem black.

He gestures with is head as he says, "I meant the inside pocket."

This must be a record for the amount of times someone is shocked in one night. "This isn't the same." I stammer out.

"Yes it is," he chuckles, "they're still my cigarettes and they're still in my pocket." As he says that he uses his right hand to pull his jacket ever so slightly away from his body.

I take a deep breath, and again, reach my hand across to the pocket. But this time, instead of being in the night air, my hand grazes against his warm chest as my hand slips into the pocket. I fell around a little and feel a pack of cigarettes, a pack of matches, and his chest. I mentally shake myself.

"You want the matches too?" I ask, my voice unsteady.

"That would be a great help," he replies in his deep voice.

I mentally shake myself again and pull my hand out. I open my palm to show him the contents. One pack of cigarettes and one book of matches, mission accomplished.

"Will you hold the pack up for me?" He asks, and I shuffle the contents in my hand to that I'm holding the open pack up.

He reaches in and grabs one, "Can you put that back in here?" he asks as he put the cigarette in his mouth and opens his jacket again.

I drop the pack in and around the cigarette in his mouth he says, "Now open your palm again," I did he took out a match, "good, not turn it over and hold it there."

I slowly started turning the book over with my one hand before he let out a huff, stuck the match behind his ear, turned the book over for me and placed it in my fingers. I held the book as he reached up with his right hand to retrieve the match he placed behind his ear. I held my breath and watched his hand as moved closer to the book. With a flick of his wrist the match scraped against striking surface and I smelt the sulfur before I saw the match spark to life. My eyes was now drawn to the flame as I watched it move up towards his face. The match cast a warm glow on his face. His stubble along his jaw is highlighted while his eyes are in light shadows. He lights the cigarette, shakes out the match and throws it on the ground. His now free hand reaches over to mine that is still holding the matches, picks them up, and drops them in his pocket.

"Thanks Doll," he says with a wink before turning me so that we're standing side by side now.

I turn my head to look at him. His right hand moves up to take the cigarette. He tilts is head up to the sky and lets out a long sigh, blowing smoke up towards the stars. With his head still looking up, he ever so slightly tilts his head to the left, looking at me, looking at him. We stand there for several moments, me just watching him and him taking several drags from that cigarette. He's the first to break the silence.

"Here ya go," Edward says taking one more drag and then passing it off to me.

I shake my head and stammer slightly, "No thanks, I don't smoke."

He throws his head back and chuckles as he throws the cigarette on the ground. "I like you Bella, you know that." He saws when his laughter is over.

And if I was shocked with that, I was even more shocked when he let go of my hand and threw is arm around my shoulders.

I stand there stock still before I start to shake his arm off. "You shouldn't say stuff like that and I shouldn't be here. This is a mistake."

His arm tightens around me and brings me to his side. "If I didn't want you here, I wouldn't have asked you here. If I didn't mean it, I wouldn't have said it."

I just stood there with my shoulder tucked under his arm and his head ducked down towards mine. To any person passing by, the stance would look intimate. _Is it suppose to be?_ I chance a look up to his face and almost regret it. His eyes are the darkest shade of green adain, almost black. The light from the sparse streetlights and the plentiful headlights are catching the stubble on his chin. I want to reach up and run my hands over it. I think better and quickly look away.

I hear and feel him sigh against my side. I sneak a peek out of the corner of my eyes and see his right hand reach up and scratch the stubble on his face. I sigh and feel his arm tighten around me. The warmth of him makes me shiver and he pulls me tighter to him.

"Masen you ready for tonight!" I hear a male voice yell from behind us that causes me to jump.

"Shit," Edward swears under his breathe before he slowly turns around, tucking me behind him.

"I'm ready as I'll every be Black!" Edward yells back as the man struts closer.

"Well, look at what we have here. If it isn't Chief Swan's darling daughter. Does daddy know you're out here playing with the big boys tonight?" The man that I can now identify as Jacob Black replies.

Edward tenses up and then growls his reply, "This is between you and me. You leave her out, you hear."

"I see I've found a touchy subject, finally. You might want to watch her close. Make sure nothing bad might happen to her." He sneers as he walks away.

"What was that about?" I ask worried, because he just threaten me.

"Nothing really. Jacob always is all talk. There is nothing to worry about." He squeezes me to his side one last time before he turns to face me.

"I'm gonna be racing him tonight. This is important. After what happen the other day when I royally kicked his ass he now feels like he has to prove something," He says passionately.

He then just stares at me for a moment and then lets out a deep breathe, "Come one I have to get ready."

And he started leading me over to where his bike was parked.

%%%%%%%%%

When we finally made our way over there, Edward finally dropped my hand and started fiddling with his bike, pulling on some stuff and twisting others. I awkwardly stand there until he stops and turns around.

"I'm sorry. This is just bigger than you realize." He says as he leans down to look down into my eyes.

He looks down at his watch, and then back up at me, "I have about ten minutes before my race. I think my friend Jasper might be here. I'll take you over so you can watch the race with him. You'll be saver than by yourself."

He grabs my hand and pulls me back towards his bike. He swings his leg over and looks at me, waiting. I sigh and ungracefully swing my leg over so I'm sitting behind him.

"Alright, let's go," he whispers to me, but I can hear the smile in his voice.

He goes very slow through the crowd, weaving through people. After several minutes he lets out a chuckle. I to look over his shoulder and he just reaches around, pats my leg and says, "Just watch."

My heart did little flips. _His hand just touched my leg! Wait what am I watching for?_ I sat there silently and watched as a blond haired fellow in a leather jacket seemed to be getting closer._ Why wasn't Edward turning?_

I tap him on the shoulder, "Umm Edward…"

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing," he says with a grin over his shoulder as he twists his right hand causing the bike to roar.

The blond guy turns around just as we're about to hit him and he jumps out of the way laughing, as he rolls in the dirt.

Edward is laughing as he throws his left foot down and slides the bike so we're facing back to his friend who is still on the ground, laughing. When we pull up next top his friend Edward cuts the engine and but keeps both feet on the ground and throws his head back laughing.

"That was the best one yet!" He says between breathes.

"I don't know how I can beat that." His friend says as he slowly stops laughing and starts standing up.

I look at them both, "Wait I'm a little confused here, how is that funny?"

"Well you see, it starts when we first met. Jasper here," Edward motions to the blond guy, "ran me over with his bicycle. That was how we met."

Jasper now interrupts, "The next day Edward tried to run me over, as pay back. Its just continued ever since. It is kinda a game now, not so much as about revenge."

Edward kicks his left foot and leans the bike to the side so it balances on that piece of metal. He swings his leg over and points to me, still sitting there, as he talks to Jasper.

"This is Bella. Would you mind if she my race with you?"

"Nah, that's fine. We'll have a grand time," Jasper replied easily with a smile.

"Alright then," Edward says clapping his hands. "Let's get you off so you can watch this ass kicking."

Edward walks over to me and helps me off the back of his bike. When both of my feet are on the ground he puts his arm around my shoulder and slowly, we walked over to Jasper. The two guys just stared at each other for a moment before Jasper nodded his head once.

"You better kick Black's ass tonight!" Jasper yelled as Edward walked away.

"Oh don't worry I will." He easily replied like he knew it was a fact.

When he made it to his bike he threw his left leg onto the seat and kicked the bike to life. He sat there on the seat making the engine roar just staring at us.

"Aren't you gonna tell me good luck?" He yells over the noise.

"I said kick his ass!" Jasper yells back.

"Not you!" Edward yells impatiently give us a pointed look.

_Oh, he meant me. _"Good luck!" I yell back.

"Now that's what I wanted to here!" He yelled behind him as his bike shot forward, leaving a cloud of dust where he was.

* * *

**So there it is. I hope it is all of your hopes and dreams in a chapter, but it most likely isn't. So I just hope you all like it. If anyone has any suggestions on what could happen, please feel free to leave the suggestion. I'm just taking my time writing this story and know what will happen in maybe the next two chapter and possibly how the whole thing will end but getting from point A to point B, still yet to be decided. **

**So I'm done rambling here. Have a good night, day, afternoon, whatever time it is where you are,**

**Dart**


End file.
